


Max and Chloe's Steamy Bet

by kaddra



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: At the tail end of a week of new experiences, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price set out on a roadtrip quite unlike any either of them have been on before.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1 - At Home

There are many ways to deal with being alone on Valentines Day. Some drink, some cry, some watch movies. I, personally, found that today was a good day to write sexy smut, so that's what I did. And who better to write sexy smut about on such a romantic day than my favourite lesbian lovers? At least if I can't be happy, I can make the people I write about happy! Haha! /cries

Enjoy!

***

«You can't be serious,» Max sighed as the wrapping paper draped across her mysterious package fell to the floor to reveal what was underneath. A non-descript cardboard box, lacking any large logoes or markings. The only break in the monotonous brown colour was the note taped or glued to one of the corners, and the brunette's eyes shot to it like a magnet. «Chloe, what is this? 'Toys 'N Us', really?» The other girl, who moments before had delivered the package with a cunning look on her face now grinned openly in response.

«The deal was simple, Super-Max. I win the bet, I make the rules. Besides, it's the last day of your servitude to me, I wanted it to be special.» The bet Chloe spoke of started off as a quick joke six days ago, after a bottle of wine as the two were watching some TV show. Early on in their relationship, after finding each other and escaping Arcadia Bay with nothing but a rickety pickup truck and the clothes on their backs, these small bets started as a way to both break the awkward layer of ice as well as to put their minds on other matters following the cataclysmic event that swallowed their hometown. It would start off small, with things like 'I bet you I can finish this soda before you can' or 'no way you can balance that tray on your head for five minutes'. Likewise, the prizes started off equally simple, with things like foot massages, big spoon/little spoon, and laundry-duties being prime examples. 

After some time, the nature of both the tasks and the prizes became more and more intimate as the girls continued to raise the stakes, eager to outdo whatever the previous bet had been. It all came to a head one chilly autumn night when Chloe had dared Max to a game of strip poker, where the loser had to run a lap around their house in the biting cold. After that, all boundaries were gone and their deals had become free for all. For what it's worth, Chloe lost that bet, much to Max's relief as that meant she wouldn't have to potentially reveal herself to the entire neighbourhood, dark though it may have been. Since then, sexual favours and dirty deeds had become the norm, and Chloe had even convinced Max one time to log onto an anonymous webcam site and show herself off for a whole half hour, while she herself sat behind the camera and teased the brunette.

This time around, six days ago, the girls had agreed to a bet wherein the loser would become the winner's obedient servant for a whole week, and to Max's eternal disappointment her champion on the televised dancing competition had lost to Chloe's. It wasn't until after, of course, that Max remembered their planned trip to her parents place the next weekend. Their week of shame and debauchery may be told elsewhere, for this story begins the morning of Max's final day in bondage, the seventh day, the day of their multi-hour long trip to her folks house.

«I know, I know,» the brunette sighed as her hands fumbled with the brown box, eager to get it open while at the same time dreading what may be contained inside. Minutes earlier, she had been lying in bed, safe and comfortable under the comforter until Chloe returned from a trip to the store, where she clearly had picked up a surprise. The blue-haired woman stood by the foot of the bed, towering over Max with her hands on her hips, waiting in silence for her servant to proceed. Gingerly, Max dislodged the piece of cardboard that had been jammed into a slot on the side, and soon an entire side of the square box fell open. Grasping it with shaky hands, she guided the flap further down until it began to tear at the cardboard, and soon an opening wide enough for the package to slip through had been created. Max saw the unsubtle 'Toys 'N Us' logo emblazoned on the box, the buxom girl they used as a mascot winking confidently at her.

«Oh my god, Chloe... You can't expect me to--» Max began as she read the rest of the text written on the box, but she was interrupted as Chloe raised a hand and seemingly caught the protest mid-air. A short but intense staredown ensued, before Max broke away with a sigh. Chloe only sniggered. Damn these rules, Max thought, but she couldn't overlook her own body's signs, and her heartbeat had definitely quickened.

On the box was a picture of a pair of panties. Cute, frilly, purple satin with dark green lace. Just the thing Max would wear, but her joy got caught in her throat as she read the text, and noticed the drawn-on shockwaves emanating from them on the picture. 'Toys 'N Us Vibrating Panties – Guaranteed to Rock Your Nethers'. Max's face was that of shock and confusion, something Chloe was quick to pick up on.

«Okay so, ignoring the cringe-inducing tagline, these are said to be the best currently on the market. Supposedly it's just like using a real vi--» This time it was Max's time to interrupt, as she began to laugh hysterically, deepening the already dark red colour now apparent in her cheeks. Truth be told Max had imagined something far worse, like a sex swing or a full-body skintight latex suit with just one hole where the mouth would be, but this she saw as an absolute relief. She decided to share this with her girlfriend, to gloat at the apparent failure of the attempted humiliation.

«After all the times you've had be go commando since this all started, I don't really think this is going to be much worse, y'know,» she said confidently, but as she wiped a tear and raised her head to meet Chloe's gaze, the look on the blue-haired girls face was eerily... calm.

«Don't knock 'em 'til you try 'em, Maxie,» she said using her most 80's dudebro voice. «Like I said, these are the real deal, and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. As you know, we're in for a bit of a drive today...» Her words trailed off, allowing Max enough time to connect the dots for herself. As evidenced by Chloe's sudden grin, Max's reaction was visceral. 

«I officially order thee, Maxine Caulfield of Photographicus Brilliantus, to wear these vibrating panties until the clock strikes midnight at which point you will be free of my servitude. Until that time they will be attached to your privates at all times, tickling and lickling at you and distracting you from all earthly endeavours. May they bring you many orgasms and may they likewise not be loud enough for others to percieve, if that be against your will.» Max had by this point buried her face in her hands, refusing to look at Chloe and definitely refusing to look at the bare-chested drawing on the box on the bed. Vibrating panties she could deal with, vibrating panties with Chloe in a car she could deal with, but vibrating panties while having dinner with her parents? That she felt she couldn't deal with. Unwilling to back down, however, Max resigned herself to her fate and began opening the box further. I'll just need to be even more creative the next time I propose a bet she thought to herself. Payback will be mine.

As Max unpacked the box, the comforter she had been holding up against her neck fell down to her stomach, baring her exposed chest to the room. Normally, Max preferred to sleep in at least a t-shirt, but this past week that had not been an option. Nor was she allowed to wear normal underwear for that matter.

«Glad to see you're getting excited about this,» Chloe remarked as she saw the other woman's nipples standing at attention. Max had forgotten about her presence for a hot second as she struggled with the annoyingly tough packaging, but once Chloe had spoken she had directed a tongue and a silly face in her general direction. «One final thing I have so far neglected to mention, my dear servant, is that under no circumstances today will I be touching you in any way, and you are likewise not to remove those panties to touch yourself. By all means rub yourself all you want, but no fingers or other objects go into those panties, am I clear?» In a bothersome twist of human logic, Max felt her heart begin to beat even faster in that moment, and though she hadn't felt the need to before, now suddenly her crotch yearned for attention. She didn't answer, so Chloe sat down next to her and placed a hand on her naked shoulder, sending shocks through her system.

«Am. I. Clear?» she repeated slowly, clearly enjoying the effect she had on her girlfriend. Shortly after, Max met her eyes and gave a subtle but confident nod. Chloe's hand remained.

«Yes, mistress,» the brunette exhaled finally, trying to suppress her own body's urges while at the same time feigning annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to jump onto Chloe's lap and meld into her, but that wouldn't be playing to the rules. Besides, in the gloating mood Chloe seemed to be in, she would likely only tease and deny Max, something that she felt she couldn't deal with right now.

«Good,» she replied before leaning in to give Max a wet kiss which only seemed to make her even more aroused as she felt the lingering taste of strawberries on her mouth. Just as suddenly as she had leaned in, Chloe retreated and rose back to her feet, leaving Max desperate for more as she still held the surprise package in her hands. «I love you so much,» the blue-haired woman said as she surveyed the scene. Before Max could respond however, she had turned on her heels and headed for the door. «I'll make breakfast for us before we leave, you have time for a shower or whatever if you feel like it, but when you come into the kitchen those better be on! Remember, no touching.» With that, she was out, leaving Max behind on the bed, sat on top of an ever-growing stain of her own making.


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakfast

«Okay, are you ready for this Maximus?» Chloe's glee was palpable as she sat backwards on one of their kitchen chairs, one leg on either side of the back. In one hand was a fork with the last remnant of a breakfast pancake, and in the other she clutched her phone, her knuckles white with excitement from clutching it so hard. Without waiting for a reply, she finished off the pancake and threw the fork onto her plate, before using the now empty hand to swipe a finger across the screen.

«Just please be care-- AAH» Max began, but she was almost immediately thrown off track as a feeling not quite like anything she had ever experienced before took hold of her, and she lost control of her voice and screamed in joint pleasure and surprise. As the intense vibrating went on, she too threw her fork away and launched herself forward in her chair, reaching for her own crotch with both hands in an attempt to soothe the mind-shattering sensation, but to no avail. At regular intervals a loud gasp or moan or yelp escaped her lips as she settled into a rocking sensation, swaying back and forth in an attempt o get her own body under control, but soon enough she came to the conclusion that nothing she could do would tame this monster.

«Holy shit Max,» Chloe said after a while, which to Max seemed like half an hour but in reality was closer to two minutes. With a similar flick of the wrist Max felt the vibrations cease just as quickly as they had begun, and a low, long exhale of relief escaped her lips as she took her head in her hands, face red as a tomato and sweat already beginning to materialize on her brow. A moment or two later, Max had mostly recovered from the ordeal and as she lowered her hands and looked to Chloe, she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

«You look like a kid who's gotten locked inside a candy shop for the night,» she said smiling, feeling a shortness of breath from her prior exercise. Chloe didn't respond right away, instead she took a second to compose herself before she turned her chair around and leaned in closer to Max. 

«That. Was. Incredible. Like holy shit, you should have heard yourself, it was like some banshee from a horror movie.» Max decided in that instant that the curious remark was meant as an endearing compliment, as she brushed the comparison to a monsterous ghost aside. The cold shower she had taken while Chloe prepared breakfast had worked in the moment, but now her heart was once again threatening to beat out of her chest, as the telltale itch reappeared between her legs. Of course, now she couldn't do anything about that even if she wanted to. Not now, and not for nearly 14 hours until midnight.

«Wowsers, what setting was that?» she asked. Initially she had wanted to chastize Chloe for immediately reaching for such a high intensity, but the pleasure had overtaken most of her thinking and she couldn't bring herself to even pretend like that wasn't the best thing to have happened to her. She noticed that Chloe had reached out a hand towards her in invitation, and she gingerly raised her own and let it fall into hers. It was cold to the touch.

«There's no preset settings, just a slider from left to right and some extras like patterns and duration controls, but I'd say that was low-to-medium. Roughly a third of the way to max?» Max refused to believe that what she had experienced could be anything other than the full extent of what the built-in vibrator was cabable of, but before she could demand to see the layout of the app Chloe's grin widened once more, and her finger began to slowly move across the screen.

«No no no no...» she began, but like before the pleasure soon became too strong for her to focus on and talk at the same time, so she became silent yet again. Also like before, she tried to move her hands to her crotch to relieve some pressure, but found that her right hand was still held in Chloe's like a vice. «Please...» she muttered, but Chloe only smiled in wordless response and slid her finger another short distance. «Fuuuuuuck I'm gonna--» With blinding speed Chloe brought her finger back the other way, ending the vibrations much to Max's chagrin. «No, please...» she breathed, but Chloe was unyielding.

«You get to come when I tell you to, not before,» she said in her signature 'mistress' voice, which for some reason or other had a hint of british in it that made it just that much more impactful. Craving release, Max hardly listened to what had been said as she kept rocking from side to side on her chair, still reeling from the aftershocks. «The day is still young, and you already seem to have forgotten that this is in essence a punishment, not a reward.»

Max, still panting, only now opened her eyes and met Chloe's once more, but found no mercy in the deep blues, and she knew that she wouldn't no matter how hard she tried.

«Did you really almost come just now?» the blue-haired girl asked, seemingly having ditched the mistress persona for now, and instead putting down her phone so she could take Max's other hand in hers as well and give a loving squeeze to both. «I still didn't even go more than half-way across.» Max only sighed in response, having seemingly spent even more energy than expected.

«It's like it knows me,» she said after a short pause in which she caught her breath. «It's fucking wizard how it seems to know exactly where to apply pressure in order to get the most out of me in as little time as possible.» Even as she spoke, Max could still feel the effects of the vibrator though it had been off for close to two minutes, and her heart continued to beat faster just as her sex yearned more and more for relief. «It can't be explained, it's like it takes control of both my brain and my clit at the same time, and connects them together in a way that makes them larger than the sum of their parts.» Max sighed heavily once again as she thought of what she had just experienced.

«Okay, Tolkien,» Chloe laughed, still clutching Max's hands in her own. «One surefire way to know if you're in the groove is when you start speaking in prose, so I guess I believe you.» With that she slid forwards in her chair and landed on the floor with her knees, right in front of Max who was still on cloud nine and needed a second to process the quick movement. «Hmm,» the blue-haired girl hummed as she stared up at her lover's face, before she placed one hand on each of Max's thighs and leaned further in towards her crotch, immediately feeling the scent of arousal. «Talking of wizards and prose, I think this little gadget needs a name. I christen thee Gandalf, o underwear of joy, for you hold more power than is apparent, and you're great with fireworks.» To symbolize that the deed was done, Chloe kissed the inside of Max's thighs before rising back to her feet with a chuckle. Max, no doubt, would be laughing as well, had there been room in her head for anything besides arousal.

***

«You about ready Max?» Chloe asked for the fifth or sixth time, increasingly worried about the surge of traffic they'd get tangled up in if they were delayed much further. Max had spent the last fifteen minutes locked inside their bedroom getting dressed, while Chloe had had time to both do the dishes and get dressed in the meantime. Early on in their relationship when things were still new, she would have had to dodge several panic attacks prior to each meeting with Max's parents, but this far into it she no longer had to worry about presenting herself as anyone other than herself. Her outfit reflected that, she mused, as she stood there in the doorway in her trademarked boots, a pair of ripped jeans and a tight, red sleeveless crop top that exposed a fair amount of midriff. Around her neck hung a single hollowed out bullet on a black string, and on top of her head was a dark purple beanie that Max had gotten her for Christmas. Currently, she was tapping her foot in an impatient rhythm while she waited for a reply.

«I'm coming out in two seconds, just start the car!» Max yelled from the other end of the house just as she fastened the zipper on her shoe. Chloe did as she was instructed to, and true enough, just as the engine roared to life she set her eyes on their front door just in time for it to open, revealing her girlfriend in an outfit that made her jaw drop. Chloe had expected the usual t-shirt and jeans combo, this wasn't a special occasion or anything of that sort after all, but Max had apparently not recieved that memo. From bottom to top, Chloe noticed a pair of sleek, black open-toed boots that went halfway up her ankle, and then there was nothing for quite a distance before she got to the middle of her thighs, where a skin-tight gray cotton dress that reached all the way up to her shoulders, but with a noticeable gap in the shape of a heart on the chest. Like Chloe, her arms were bare with the exception of a watch on one wrist and a mass of wristbands on the other. Around her neck hung a near-identical necklace just like the one Chloe wore, and to top it all of she had applied more makeup now than Chloe thought she had ever seen her wear since they first met all those years ago.

«Hiya cutie,» Max said as she approached the car and flung open the door with confidence. Chloe now also could clearly see the faint outline of Max's nipples through the soft gray fabric, revealing that the brunette had 'forgotten' to put on a bra. «What's with you?» she said as she sat down and looked over to gauge her girlfriend's reaction.

«Not-» Chloe stammered, just now coming out of her daze. «Nothing, it's just... Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you dressed this...» Max fluttered her eyebrows in response, conjuring butterflies in Chloe's stomach. 

«Slutty?» Max finished with a grin, arching her back in the car seat so that her chest stood out more, revealing her pokies and biting her lip.

«I was going to say 'risque' or even 'hot',» Chloe stammered, now having regained some of her confidence. She leaned in for a kiss, which left Max wanting more. «But sure. You look angelic, but like one of those hot, R-rated angels in leather rather than the babies with harps.» She kissed her again, slightly longer and with more force this time. While Max's eyes were closed, Chloe sneakily fished her phone out and unlocked it.

«I'll take that,» Max cooed as their lips disconnected and she leaned back into her seat. «I was worried you were going to think I took it too fa-- AAAARGH!» Chloe had shown no mercy, and had dragged the slider all the way to the half-way point in one motion. Max's cheeks turned red in a heartbeat as she siezed her own thighs in panic before she leaned over to try to grab Chloe's phone, but to no avail. As punishment, Chloe turned the vibrations on even higher, which made the brunette squeal and forced her to retreat so she could bring her hands up her dress and deal with the surge of pleasure. It went on like that for a couple of minutes before Chloe slowly brought the vibrations down before ending them completely, and as she looked over to Max she saw already that bits of her pristine makeup had begun to smear and blur as tears had begun to run and sweat had formed on her forehead. «Fuuuuu...» She sighed as her mind cleared slightly, and she appeared to melt into the leather seat.

«Gandalf seems to like your outfit too,» Chloe teased as she held the phone up in front of Max like a hypnotist would a watch in a shitty circus show. She resisted the urge to pinch Max's nipples and sieze her then and there, and instead resigned herself to watching her girlfriend in all her glory as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

«We're not calling him Gandalf...» Max sighed in response as she caught her breath, then immediately cursed at herself for even referring to a pair of panties as a 'him' in the first place. At last she opened her eyes and saw Chloe's phone, but if there was strength enough in her arms to try and seize it, she couldn't find it. Content with her servant's complacency, Chloe chuckled to herself and returned to the matter at hand, putting her phone down and instead turning the key to the ignition.

«We're so calling him Gandalf,» she chuckled, before kissing Max one more time on the cheek. With that, they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pit Stop

«Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh. Oh. Oh fuuuuuck,» Max's dress had been rolled up to her waist and she was currently sitting with her feet on the dashboard, desperately clawing at the stiff fabric of her panties as they vibrated hard enough to make her legs shake. Her face was flush with colour, her hair was all sorts of messy from being rubbed against the seat, and her makeup was completely unsalvagable due to sweat, tears and drool. It had been sudden, just like before. They had stopped for a refuel and some provisions at a roadside gas station, when Chloe's mind birthed a cunning plan. Initially, Max had not wanted to leave the car until they arrived at her parent's place due to her less-than-modest outfit, but Chloe had pulled the servant-card to which she had no counter.

To Max's relief, the gas station was mostly empty, as the only other people in there was the cashier, an older gentleman by the magazine stands and the pair Max figured was a mother and son who were on their way out as they arrived. After they had picked out their favored sodas and a chocolate bar each, Chloe had excused herself to the bathroom and left Max in charge of paying, which in and of itself sounded like not much of a challenge. Complications arose however, the second Max put the final snack down on the counter, when a slight tingling sensation began tickling her most private spot. Oh no, she wouldn't, Max thought to herself as the cashier steadily scanned each individual item, and just as he told her the full price Max felt the vibrations grow a bit stronger. Fuck. Fumbling for a while, distracted by the consequences of dating the devil, Max finally got out her card and just managed to swipe it by the time the intensity rose again, this time skipping quite a bit ahead and causing Max to jolt forwards, forcing her to lean on the counter for support. 

«Are you okay, miss?» she recalled the cashier had asked her, and she had only nodded and risen back up slowly as he was putting their shopping in a small plastic bag. She could have said it was a cramp, maybe even an old back injury or a violent tic, but no. No, she'd just smiled at him and pretended like nothing was wrong, and just as she accepted the bag from his outstretched hand, she jolted slightly yet again as a new level was reached and she even let out a small moan, which she quickly and futilely tried to disguise as a cough. Shit, what if he can hear it? There's no way. Is there? Oh god, Chloe. The vibrations were now high enough that ignoring them would be impossible, and as she with a shaky voice thanked the cashier, it dawned on her that she would need to walk all the way back to the car. An increase in intensity occured just as she turned around and came face to face with the old man from before, who had now gotten in line behind her, eliciting another sharp gasp. The man only smiled at her as she started to walk past him. Looking down to avoid his gaze, Max came face to face with her own headlights which were of course set to full from all this excitement. Oh god, he can see me, she screamed internally as she regretted with every fiber of her being her choice of attire, both the skintight cotton dress as well as the lack of a bra. 

A sudden noise from the back of the store redirected the attention of all three to the source, and as Max's legs began to shake with yet another level of vibrations, Chloe's unmistakable blue mop of hair emerged from behind a door, phone in hand. Max's legs were now shaking, and every step she took sent an electric shock straight from her groin to her extremities. 

«Oh, perfect timing!» Chloe exclaimed as if she hadn't planned all of this, pointing at the bag with all of their snacks which was currently hanging from Max's wrist. Not skipping a beat, the woman approached her girlfriend and gave her a peck on the lips before taking her hand in her own. «Ready?» she asked, smiling, not giving the old man or the cashier a hint of attention. I'm going to get you for this, Max thought as she feigned a smile and managed a weak nod. All her concentration was now focused on not howling in pleasure, something she very nearly failed at as Chloe moved the dial another short step. Every time Max moved a leg it was as if her panties found a new kind of pleasure to subject her to, and as soon as the door closed behind them she exhaled and almost fell over – she would have had Chloe not been there to catch her.

«All right Maxie, perhaps I took that a bit too far,» she admitted as she swept Max off her feet and began to carry her to their truck. She hadn't, however, turned down the intensity setting, and she hadn't been very subtle when she took hold of Max either, wrapping one arm across her upper back and the other spread across her ass, the hand cupping her buttock and tightening once in a while, eliciting further sounds from the carried brunette. When they finally arrived at the car, Chloe opened the door and carefully placed Max in the seat before closing it, and walking back around to her own side. At the half-way point directly behind the car, she sneakily fished out her phone and gave her one more level of intensity before she too got in.

Max had taken the short time Chloe spent walking to hike up her dress and begin to paw at herself, and as the intensity increased she began to howl openly, no longer afraid or possibly not even caring who heard her.

«You're not mad at me, are you?» Chloe asked gingerly, placing a hand on Max's shoulder to test the waters. The brunette only shuddered in response to the touch before she let out another squeal, before she at last opened her eyes and looked into Chloe's. The frustration was apparent, but Chloe knew Max's mad face, and this wasn't it. Confident enough that bygones were bygones, she took out her bottle of soda and took a generous mouthful before swallowing. «Ah ah ah Maxie, remember, no peeking behind the curtain until midnight!» she reminded the brunette as she saw her fingers creep dangerously close to the hem of her panties. Chloe turned on the ignition so that the stereo could turn back on, but she didn't loosen the handbrake or put the car into gear quite yet, instead she leaned in towards Max and placed an arm behind her neck, before lunging at her, nibbling at the woman's exposed neck.

«Shot through the heart, and you're to blame! Darlin' you give love a bad name!» Max didn't know what to do with her fingers, they were pulled towards her pussy as if by magnets, but she knew that wasn't allowed. Instead, one hand found a stiff nipple through the soft fabric of her dress, while the other found purchase on her now exposed thigh, grabbing on for dear life. She was so, so close to cumming, but she knew that wasn't allowed. She would be punished for that. The panties vibrated with such a force that she feared the bolts holding her seat in place would come losoe, but still she refused herself the euphoria of orgasm. Her eyes were closed, and her teeth were moments away from piercing her lower lip, but still she resisted. Chloe's mouth now felt like a vacuum cleaner on her neck, no doubt with the intention of leaving a hickey if she hadn't suceeded already. Still, she refused to cum.

«Oh my, look at this,» Chloe said after a while, finally having opened her eyes and left Max's neck alone. Max didn't need to see it, she could already feel it. A love bruise, a splotch of passion on her neck that would last for days. A brand of ownership, proof that she was property, evidence that she was somebody else's. Fuuuck, she thought as the dam inside of her threatened to break from the thought of being a toy. Unable to vocalize from the sheer pleasure, she instead began to moan and wordlessly beg for mercy. Reluctantly it was granted, as Chloe dragged the dial back towards the green.

«I can’t stop now, I’ve traveled so far - to change this lonely life.» As if a burden was lifted from her shoulders, immediately Max began to relax and soon she once again melted into the seat, a sweaty, shiny pile of flesh, and cotton, smelling to the high heavens of sex. Without missing a beat, Chloe leaned back in over her and examined the scene more closely.

«Good god, Max,» she said after a while in genuine amazement. «Holy shit, you're drenched down here! I thought this stuff only happened in porn, but you're actually leaking. Look, it's even gotten quite a ways down your thigh here!» Max, for obvious reasons, couldn't match Chloe's energy, but in truth she was just as amazed. Still breathing heavily and with eyes that couldn't bear to open, she brought her hand, the one that wasn't still absent-mindedly pulling at her nipple, down to her crotch and laid it flat on top of Gandalf. Sure enough, when she removed it a few seconds later she could clearly feel the moisture they were covered in.

«Neat...» she fought to say, before losing conciousness altogether. Chloe stared at her in equal parts amazement and endearment for a couple of minutes before it suddenly dawned on her that they were still very much standing on a public parking lot with virtually no cover. With great effort due to the awkward angle, she propped Max back up properly in her seat and fastened her seatbelt, before doing the same to her own. After she took an additional minute to marvel at this perfect sight, she hiked Max's dress back down past her ass, lowered the volume on the stereo, and put the car into reverse.

«If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do  
is to save every day, till eternity passes away  
just to spend them with you.»


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrival

Several hours later, the daylight had dimmed considerably when Chloe steered the truck off the main road and down a narrow street which she knew would lead to Max's parents house. First things first, however, she thought she should probably wake her dearly beloved. Swerving off the road onto a small bus stop, she stopped the car and prepared to shake Max awake, before she had an even better idea. Fishing out her phone, she first sent a text to Max's mother and said they were about twenty minutes out, before opening a certain app that would help wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Max was literally on a cloud. She was as light as a feather as she leapt from one soft surface to the next, naked and proud as she gazed at the wonderful planet miles below her, with not a care in the world for anything that went on below. Behind her was another person. Shapeless at first, but as Max stopped to give it time to catch up, the amorphous mass suddenly came in to focus, as if somebody had changed a setting on a camera. Soon, Chloe Price stood before her, blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders and with her left nipple pierced, but apart from that she was just as nude as Max. The two embraced, and Max began to feel lightheaded as the slightly taller woman wrapped an arm around her, before guiding her in toward her chest. Chloe's other hand made landfall on her side, but before long it made its way down her stomach, past her hip, through the small patch of hair she kept neatly trimmed, before finally making contact with her expecting core. A shock went through her as Chloe's finger touched her, and before long her body yearned for Chloe to enter her. Instead, the dizzy feeling Max had felt grew stronger, and she fell over onto her back, the white smoke of the cloud they were on dancing around her head. Chloe knelt by her and nudged her feet apart, before leaning down close enough for Max to feel hot breath against her slick folds. Just as Chloe stuck out her tongue and prepared to lick her, however--

«Aaaah!» Max jolted awake from her dream with enough force to slam her head onto the dashboard, had the seatbelt not been draped across her. Still groggy and half asleep, the unmistakable feeling of pure pleasure soon brought her fully back to reality, and as she looked over to Chloe she noticed that it was now dark out. «How long was I out?» she asked curiously, rubbing her eyes with her hands, one of which was still slightly sticky.

«A few hours.» Chloe shrugged as she still held her phone tight, threatening to dial it up at any second. «Your parents place is just around the corner there, we're not even five minutes away. Sent dear mother a text saying we'd be there in twenty, and that was roughly five minutes ago so they're still expecting a bit of a wait. Thought maybe you'd want some time to clean up before we ring the bell.» Max's smile was genuine as she reached out a hand to Chloe, who accepted it with a comforting squeeze. When they had first started doing the more lewd bets, one of the ground rules they had established was that under no circumstances would either of them impose a bet on the other that could cause permanent damage to their relationships or reputations. Sometimes admittedly they had skirted the line abit, most recently just today at the gas station, but the chances of either of those people ever possibly seeing the girls again was close to nil. 

«Thank you,» Max said after a minute's silence, before she lowered the passenger side sunguard and brought forth a bag from the floor by her feet. In it she had packed an extra pair of clothes that were more family friendly, and she wasted no time in starting to get redressed. «Wowsers, I look like you picked me up at the street corner,» she remarked as she finished buttoning her purple plaid shirt and for the first time took a long look at herself in the mirror. Chloe only laughed, knowing that the self-derogatory comment was all in jest, and that she did not need to argue. 

«I like that look on you,» she said after a while of mindlessly staring at the brunette. The gray cotton dress was neatly folded on top of the bag rather than in it, due to the not insignificant dark stain on the lower back. «Not necessarily the trailer trash post-gangbang scene look, but the gussied up and extravagant Max with the eyeliner wings and the confident lipstick. The trail of drool and the slight runnyness is just a bonus.» 

«Hardy har,» Max replied coldly, but she turned to face Chloe with a warm smile to indicate that she had appreciated the compliment. The sweaty hair she could do nothing about, and there wasn't enough time to redo all of the makeup, but Max made it work well enough, and soon enough he was ready to go. She still wore the panties, and they were still utterly drenched, but Chloe had promised that for as long as they were in the Caulfield's presence, she wouldn't risk a cheap thrill. Besides, her phone's battery had nearly run out.

Not five minutes later, they knocked on the door and were invited in for a delightful dinner with a fine wine, and all was normal. When asked about her hickey, Max buried her head in her hands while Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Afterwards, Max's parents had set up a movie for them to watch in the home cinema, accompanied with even more wine. Many unexplainable laughs and sly looks were exhanged during the experience when it turned out that the Caulfield's had selected no other movie than The Fellowship of the Ring, but all in all it was a wholesome and relaxed family evening, and Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield learned soon enough that asking for context everytime the girls burst into laughter when Gandalf was on screen was futile. 

When the credits rolled, the Caulfields could barely keep themselves awake and without much fanfare they left the girls in their seats and went to bed. Likewise, Max and Chloe retreated to the guest bedroom that had been set up for them, and crept under the covers. Though tired, they found that they could not keep their hands off each other to save their lives, and soon enough the comforter was on the floor as the two were locked in a steamy kiss. Hands wandered up and down, from necks, to breasts, to stomachs and hips, to butts and to thighs, but not to crotches quite yet, as midnight was still not upon them. Taking charge, Chloe laid Max down on her back and sat down on top of her, teasing, poking and prodding at every bit of her flesh. During the movie, she had charged her phone, and soon enough the panties were back in play, and Max had to close her eyes in order to focus entirely on not waking her parents.

The moment Chloe saw on her phone that midnight was approaching, she gradually lowered the intensity whilst imploring Max to keep her eyes closed. Expecting protests, she was impressed that the past week of servitude had taught her at least something, as she slowly laid down next to the brunette, putting an arm across her stomach. Slowly, slowly she lowered her arm towards Max's groin, and even as she had just passed her bellybutton, she could feel the immense heat radiating from her waiting entrance that had been denied attention all day. The second her clock read 0:00, she plunged her hand inside of Max's soaked underwear and immediately inserted two fingers, feeling how incredibly warm and wet her pussy was. Her other hand had snaked under Max's neck and wrapped around to cover her mouth, as she knew her girlfriend couldn't in a million years suppress those feelings on her own.

Moments passed during which the only sounds either of the two girls could hear was their own deep, heavy breathing as well as the wonderful sounds of a long-neglected, dripping wet pussy finally being given the attention it has demanded for so long. As Max finally let go and allowed herself to crest the hill, her eyes crossed in the back of her head and her entire body shook and convulsed in pleasure, writing from side to side in Chloe's safe embrace, but the blue-haired girl's fingers did not stop for anything, not even when a torrent of wetness escaped Max's lower lips as she squirted all over the bed did she stop, for she absolutely loved this woman, and for the day of torture she had been putting Max through, she deserved all the pleasure she could give and then some.

When all was said and done, and Chloe's hand had slowed down considerably, she finally dared to remove her other hand from Max's mouth.

«Wowsers...» the brunette said as she came down from the countless mini orgasms that had been hitting her non-stop since the first big one was unleashed. Her body was sore, her nipples were stiff as nails, her skin was drenched in a thick layer of sweat, her head was still spinning from the orgasms and the wine, and her limbs still spasmed uncontrollablly from time to time. She also felt extremely dehydrated. Chloe, doting as ever, went to fetch her a glass of water that she gulped down in three large chugs. «Phew,» she said after a while. «I guess wizards really do come precisely when they mean to.» 

«All right, for that one you really deserve another week of Gandalf,» Chloe retorted as she laid back down on the bed and embraced Max. Before long, they were both fast asleep.

***

Months later, winter has come and gone and the girls have spent a romantic Valentines Day together, when Chloe brings out a card covered in wrapping paper.

«Open it,» she says, handing it over to Max who has a look of confusion on her face.

«What is...» she began, but thought better of it. No way she would actually tell her. It looked like it could be a photograph, but Max could probably count the amount of pictures she knew Chloe had ever taken on one hand.

«Open it,» Chloe repeated, scooting closer to Max on the couch, to the point where their shoulders were touching.

As instructed, Max unwrapped the mysterious card and gasped in surprise. It was a photograph, though immediately Max could see it wasn't taken with a particularly good camera. The lighting also wasn't great. A phone, she would have guessed, if she didn't already know. She recognized it, or at least, the subject. It was her, or at least her crotch, her thighs, and her dress pushed up to her hips. Her drenched underwear. Chloe's car seat.

«Chloe,» Max began, before she burst into laughter. She threw the card onto the table in front of them and embraced her girlfriend with both hands, before leaning in for a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
The next time we bet  
I'll make you this wet

Chloe <3


End file.
